The Undead Slayer
by KermitTheBatman
Summary: H.O.T.D and Legend of Aang or Korra Crossover, based on Weakness, Drastic Measure and Maroon Cross's fanfic that i forgot. Warning Miku x Luka x Yuri Harem. Gakupo's death in first chapter ( Yay ) FutaMiku, Lemons and.. ZOMBIES ERMAGEHD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. AND I NEVER WILL -flips table-**

**The Undead Slayer Chapter 1**

Our tealette was in class.. And it was that awful son of a bitch's period. Oh how she just wanted to take out her bloody magnum and shoot him in the crotch. Laws just had to stop her. If only something happened to make laws useless.. Something..

Miku was a futa or a hermaphodite. Whatever you want to call her. Oh wait. No. She'll probably shoot you in the crotch and leave you in pain. Her family was a military corp. Another reason why you don't fuck with Miku. Her grandpa taught her self defense and martial arts. He gave her his magnum.. Well, her SMF knife was just her choice of weapon for herself. Her mother sewed her stockings just for it to be a knife and pistol holster.

She sighed and surveyed the class. There was the son of a bitch, Gakupo, the cold queen, Luka and Lily, Gumi, IA, Miki and Rin and just the nameless classmate that she wouldn't bother to remember their names.

So to speak, Miku had her own harem that she was not aware of. How you may ask? Well it all happened with that son of a bitch Gakupo.

He was a douchebag. No wait. Douchebag was an understatement.

He assaulted them all. The name list would be : Luka, Gumi, Lily, IA, Miki, Rin and of course. Miku.

But he started from the back. He assaulted Miku to lastly, Luka.

Everyone hated Miku and started staring at her in disgust due to the fact that Gakupo had spread a rumour that Miku had a penis. Well it was true. BUT STILL!

Gakupo wouldn't have spread that rumour and just blackmailed her with something for her to sleep with him. But he found out that Luka, and every girl on his rape list, was in the harem of Miku. Not willing to be outdone by a highschool girl. He decided to fuck up her life. TADAAA

Gakupo was now giving lecherous glances at each and everyone of the female students while teaching maths. How he qualified to be a teacher, we will never know.

Just then, Mrs Sawako entered the class and looked like she was about to crap her skirt. Literally.

Gakupo looked grim and took his katana hiding under his teacher's desk and walked out of the room. Yet again, how he qualified to be a teacher is a mystery. But just before he walked out, he just had to announce this : Luka dear, could you take care of the class for me? (-cough-cough- BURN IN HELL -cough-)

Luka nodded while feeling disgusted that her own teacher was eye-raping her.

**-20- minutes later.**

There was a sudden broadcast filled with fear

: Students do not panic as we have met a minor problem- AHH WHAT THE FUCK GET OUT YOU MONSTER. DONT COME NEAR ME.

Miku sighed and thought ' How do you expect us not to panic when you're screaming while on the broadcast.'

**5 minutes later**

A panicking Gakupo enters the room and throws a nearby student sitting just beside the door outside the classroom. Everyone in the classroom looked in shock as they heard grunts and groans and the student's shouts of terror.

Just then. A Zombie enters the classroom shocking everyone. Apparently, Douchebag didn't close the door. Everyone was about to cry and wet their pants when a calm and collected Miku just took a magnum from her stockings and shot it point blank at the undead's head.. ( HEADSHOTTTTTT )

Everyone looked in admiration and fear at Miku as the undead's body dropped to the floor. And of course the douchebag comes in and asks : "Give me that gun!"

Miku just glares at Gakupo and snarled at him "Fuck off or i'll shoot a hole in both your head and crotch."

Just when Gakupo was about to retaliate, Miku held the pistol at Gakupo's head. Her eyes saying "Fuck. Off"

Gakupo whimpered in fear and backed off. Meanwhile, Miku stood up and headed to the door. She opened the door and immediately saw a horde of zombies. She, doing so calm but quick, attached a silencer to her gun and shot them all in the head. As the undead dropped onto the ground, she saw the student that Gakupo threw out just to save his own butt.

Miku pointed her gun at Gakupo's head and he looked on with fear.

"BANG" Gakupo's lifeless body dropped onto the floor as Luka, Gumi, Lily, IA, Miki and Rin had chibis dancing on top of their heads.

Miku sighed.

Today was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Majestic readers,_**

**_I apologise for the late update I was thinking for ideas for T.U.S to spice it up a bit, ya'know so.. There is gonna be a double crossover._**

**_First one as you know it.. HOTD_**

**_And the second one would be a slight Legend Of Aang or Korra whatever.. Miku is not gonna be the avatar there will be just bending and how she got it would be a surprise that no one will ever know.. Unless you're me or you read my ideas like my friend.._**

**_I expect the chapter to come out at.. I don't know.. Tomorrow the fastest? Don't keep your hopes out though.. I just came back from Malaysia and i'm tired and i'm itching to play some Blackshot and League of Legends. _**

**_I have both NA server and Singapore server so feel free to challenge me.. :D UNLESS YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT AHAHAHAHHAHAHA_**

**_Okay back to the topic.. We were getting off track.. _**

**_And there may be some inaccuracy in it from here linking to the upcoming chapter which packs a whole lot of action.. You know me, i like to bend my ideas.. ( Pun not intended.. ) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids or Highschool of the Dead or Legend of Aang or Legend of Korra._**

**_And I never will. -sob-_**

**Chapter 2 : Dark secret**

Miku sighed as she walked through the bloody mess which was once known as the corridor with her classmates which were either just using her as protection or just wanting to get her weapons.

Miku got her phone out and started scrolling through her contacts while Luka which 'accidentally' peeked at Miku's phone just so happened to be shocked at how many contacts she has.. Well maybe had since its in the middle of a FUCKING APOCALYPSE. You see, Miku was the loner, the type of person who everyone shuns away from. From your point of view, you may be thinking "Impossibruuu" Well.. Most of her contacts are listed as 'Clients'.

That answered your question?

Miku seemed to be staring out of space while another classmate who held hatred for Miku since she killed Gakupo, attempted to take away her gun and seemingly succeeded well you know, cause Miku was day dreaming?.. You see of all the females Gakupo flirted.. This was the only girl who really had feelings for him.. (KILL IT WITH FIRE)  
Miku was awakened from her daydream when the girl ran quite the distance and pointed the gun at Miku and screamed "You took him away from me!" ( BITCH HE DESERVED TO DIE ) Miku sighed and just casually replied "Now now, we all know he deserved to die and give me back my gun before I do something to get it back"

"Your petty little knife? Ha! I doubt it. A knife can't compare to a gun"

"Who said it was my knife that i'll be using it against you to get my gun back?"

Slowly Miku's classmates looked horrified at Miku and altogether thought "She has another weapon up her sleeves?" (..Why are you staring at me like that)

But that thought was denied immediately when Miku danced gracefully and slowly.. Air could be seen floating around her as she brought up one fist forward sending a huge wave of air to the girl, knocking her back and unconscious..

"I never thought I would use what that bastard gave me.." Miku sighed

What most people don't know is that.. Miku's family is not only good for Military but also for experiments..

Her uncle gave their family the image of the 'good guy' but it turned out to be a whole big facade.. It all started when her uncle sought permission from her father to bring her to his vacation home at the beach for a holiday.. When it was just a plan for her to become his guinea pig..

Her uncle was secretly researching on elements... It always tempted him to control elements and his own will that would make everyone cower beneath him..

Once they reached their vacation home.. Her uncles facade broke immediately.. There was no longer the 'good guy' but what replaced him was the look of pure evil..

He tied Miku up ( No , it is not bondage for god's sake ) and threw her in a holding cell and gave her food just enough for her enough strength to walk and talk..

He would experiment on her everyday and when that succeeded..

Miku used bending against her uncle.. It was time for her to have revenge against her uncle..

Miku used all her element bending from experiments which succeeded against him..

Listing from : Air bending , Water bending , Earth bending , Fire bending , Blood bending , Metal bending , Lightning bending

Yep, so basically her uncle just became a charred piece of.. shit? Her uncle was practically just a punching bag under all those elements against him..

Miku escaped from the 'vacation home' and drove home. Drove.

After that incident.. Miku was just a shell of her former self.. No longer there was the always smiling girl.. It was replaced with the silent and stoic girl..

**-cliffhanger hue.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for the delay of the new chapter, I know I ended it abruptly but I hope you can understand that was my last minute work before I head on overseas.**

**Enjoy this chapter of T.U.S**

**Disclaimers : I do not own VOCALOIDS, LEGEND OF KORRA, HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**Chapter 3 : **

Back to Miku and friends, they were stuck in the bloody mess that was once known as a corridor. After knowing of Miku's so called gift, some ran away in horror thinking Miku could blood bend, obviously they watched too much of LoA and LoK but you can never have too much of those, right?

Even some of those people in the class who actually took the effort to talk to Miku during class, now see her as a monster, a element manipulating monster.

What was done was done, she showed her element manipulations and they treat her as a monster, there was no changing back time.

"Those who wants to live, follow me, those who wants to go solo, best of luck. That is all I can tell you for now." Said Miku as she continued to walk down the bloody corridor.

Of course the whole class followed Miku, some even thought to seduce her to make her protect him/her forever...

The Luka gang (A.K.A Miku's harem just for vocaloids.) followed her, they didn't want her to protect them forever, they wanted her to love them forever... Two very different things.

An approaching zombie came and Miku freely used her manipulation of air to smash it into a nearby wall, results? Red Art. She didn't even bother to use the gun and knife anymore but just keeping it incase her manipulations don't work, you never know right? Maybe that bastard of an uncle set a time paralysis in her to stop her form using manipulation instead of moving? (AMONNNNN) That's where she would need her knife and gun.

As the class slowly walked down the staircase proceeding to the lower floor, they saw something that made them puke, minus Miku. They saw the PE teacher being eaten. Mr Yamato was the PE teacher, the best teacher... Even Miku shed a tear for him as he slowly got eaten away by the zombies. He didn't deserve it. He died protecting the students while the rest of the teachers ran away saving their own butts. He deserved to live. Miku gestured to walk slowly as they walked past the zombies..

Sadly, the stealth didn't work, some guy's butt touched the zombie and diverted its attention from the PE teacher to him. Miku sighed as she slowly crouched silently, it was good reducing the numbers, although people might see her as a monster. It was a god damn zombie apocalypse. You do anything to survive.

Stopping to check her phone, Luka peeked into it and saw tons and tons of client messages for help. Though there was one message that scared her, it was from an unknown number and it said "I'll come back for you my guinea pig.." Miku clenched her fist around the phone so tight, it caused a dent.

"Bastard lived my attack eh, I'll make sure he won't survive this." Said a now determined Miku as she saw a message from her father telling her to come back with whatever survivors she had with her. Reducing from the class population of 40, there was now 37.

Miku called her father as she screamed into the phone, but only loud enough for the whole class of 37 to hear.

"You're telling me I need to walk all the way back home?! With survivors at that?!"

"Yes.. I apologise dear but the vehicles aren't working right now! We can't do anything until we find the source of problem.."

"God dammit."

"Hurry back, we need help."

"Fine.." growled Miku as she hung up on the call.

As they started walking, they took the stealth way of proceeding to Miku's home... which made the duration increase drastically.

-45 mins later-

The whole class minus Miku sweat dropped, this was the duration of time that made Miku almost have a tantrum?

"What?! I hate wasting time.." seemingly understanding, Miku then escorted them to their father, the head of military's office.( BADASS FATHER ) "Honey! Welcome back!" said her father as he launched himself onto her.. Again everyone sweat dropped.. This is supposed to be the head of military? Are you fucking serious? They looked in amusement as her father hugged her leg as she tried to get him off of her.. The annoyed look on her face. "Okay enough jokes. Let me introduce myself, my name is Mikuo, head of military, father of my Miku now.. I'll get you to your rooms now. Maria!" At the same time, a brown haired maid entered ( Imagine.. Hayate The Combat Butler, Maria ) "Rooms for these people sir?" Mikuo nodded as Maria looked sad.. "Sir, there are insufficient rooms.." "Eh.. Let the girls stay with my Miku" said Mikuo as he did a face like this :3.

"The three blonde girls, the pink haired one, the green haired one, the white/peach haired one and the red haired one.."

"But father, there are only two blonde haired girls.."  
"Huh? Isn't that a girl too?" As he pointed to Len. Immediately, Len cried out "I'm a boy!" as the whole class broke into laughter, including Miku... The whole class looked at Miku and looked out the window if the headless horseman had arrived. To their surprise. It did.

Mikuo walked past the Luka gang as they whispered loud enough for all of them to hear. "Good luck with my Miku.."

They all smiled at each other hearing that, they agreed to share ages ago. Now their father accepted them. The day couldn't be better.

**End of Chapter 3 guys! I'll meet you guys soon in chapter 4.**


End file.
